


Rain over Isengard

by fredda



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredda/pseuds/fredda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got the keywords rain, hot chocolate and cookies with a pairing of my choice and this is what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain over Isengard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thisbirdhasflown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisbirdhasflown/gifts).



"Close the doors, Grima!"

"Of course, Master." sneered the dark-haired man as he complied to the wizard´s order. 

"You stink of horse." Saruman ranted on. Grima rolled his eyes as he made his way to the alchemic kitchen.

"No, more like a wet dog actually." Saruman grumbled after Grima.

"It is raining." Grima replied, trying to restrain his irritation. To himself he thought of all the snappy comments he wanted to give while he rattled around with the dishes.  
From his study Saruman kept grumbling and nagging, surrounded by the mess hr usually made of his papers.

`If the stupid wizard has a problem with the rain, why doesn´t he just stop it..´ Grima thought while he put a kettle on the hearth.

"...I wonder why it took you so long to return anyway..." 

Grima just remotely listened to his master while he stirred the pot on the hearth.

"...sometimes I believe you´d rather stay with those lesser humans of Rohan for good..."

Grima sighed heavily as he filled Saruman´s favourite cup and fetched a small plate of cookies and put both on a slate tray.

"...but don´t you think I would mourn your absence..."

Saruman´s voice grew louder again as Grima waded through the paper mess on the floor and to his masters study desk, where he neatly arranged the cookies and the cup with creamy, hot chocolate.

"...really, I could manage just fine on my o-..." Saruman´s ranting was cut off by Grima who gave him a quick peck to his bearded cheek.

"I missed you too, master." Grima murmured before he withdrew again to the kitchen.

Grima did not witness the soft smile that spread over his master's face.

Outside the rain kept falling on the scrupulously trimmed gardens of Isengard.


End file.
